HeartBreaker
by Love.At.The.First.Sight.36
Summary: Sam is a popular boy in school while Quinn is the head of cheerleader. Sam never believes in love, but when he met Quinn, his world seemed to turn upside down. What will happen when a heart-breaker fell in love? please read! i know it sucks.
1. prologue

Heart-Breaker

Prologue

Author's note: Please note this! This is my first fanfiction. I'm definitely a fabrevans fan and I'm so upset that they did not show any sign of going back together. Quinn and Sam is a cute couple, they should be together for some reasons. I'm disappointed to see Samcedes, seriously, why Ryan Murphy hooked them up. Well, enough for it, let's just read and please review! English is NOT my first language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

"I love you."

I guess that phrase is familiar to you when you care about someone. Love, for me is a nonsense thing. I never believe in love and was curious why would a boy loves a girl. I had many girlfriends before and I always broke their heart, I guess it was my nature and I can't change that. I had friends who were obsessed with girls and loved their girlfriends, I tried to ask them "why?" but their answers are all the same, "Girls are so special and deserve to be loved, I believe that one day you would feel that too, Evans." I laughed whenever I heard that line because it makes me think that they're all fool.

I am Sam Evans, I'm 16 years old and I'm a student in Mc Kinley high school. In high school, people use to think that popularity is everything, if you're not popular, better watch out. In my school, if we're not popular, we need to face the slushy facial. Slushy is a drink with different flavors. I, once ever get slushied and it felt so uncomfortable, you can feel the drink crept into your shirt and pants. After I got slushied, I determined to be popular. I joined soccer and football team. Well, my football team was winning. Many girls likes to be with me. Well, I dated few of them but it ended up with hurting. I told you I was a heart breaker, so it's not entirely my fault.

I WAS a heart-breaker. Well, now I am no more a heart-breaker. My friends were right. I felt the feeling that they told me, the feeling that spin my head around, it's love. I fell in love with a girl, she was the captain of the cheerleader. Her name is Quinn Fabray. This girl, changes my entire world, she's the one who make me realize that love is important. I loved her with my body and my soul. I didn't want to lose her. I did lose her but I believed that I can win her heart again. She broke my heart and it made me realize for what I did to the other girls. I'm not giving up on her. Well girl, watch out for Sam Evans! He'll get you back as fast as possible.

I know that it's super short and by the way, I'm not used in making long stories. So, most of the chapters will be short. By the way this story will not have much chapters. Remember, I'm still a kid. Anyway, please review! I would love to know your comments!


	2. Chapter 1

Heart-Breaker

Chapter 1

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so happy to know that you guys actually like this story. Thank you so much! Your reviews boost my confidence(: . This chapter focused on how he met Quinn. I will show his attitude on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

It all started when Sam joined the glee club. He actually didn't want to join, but his friend, Finn forced him because the glee club needs more members so that they could compete in sectionals. Finn is one of his best friends, so Sam decided to help him. He knew the risk of being in glee club, most of his friends were in glee club, he knew that sooner he'll get slushie facial by the other popular students. He packed some of his clothes, just to be ready if he get slushied.

"Let us put our hands together for our new member, Sam Evans!" Upon hearing the claps, Sam walk inside the choir room with much confidence. "Okay guys, I'm Sam. I guess most of you knew who I am. The famous guy, football player and I also join soccer team." Quinn rolled her eyes and look at him mischievously. "Oh really? You're famous? Can you even sing?" Quinn said while grinning. "Hey! You know nothing about me. I can sing very well and I think that you're just jealous of me being here because you're not popular!" Quinn stood up and walked slowly towards Sam's direction, she touched his shoulder while whispering "Show us what you've got little boy." Quinn slowly lifted her hands from his shoulder and made her way back to her seat. Sam was speechless and surprised because no girl has ever teased him like she did. "Quinn, you better not messing up with him. I mean he's right about being popular and you can get slushie facials like us." Mercedes reminded her best friend. "Yes! She's right Quinn. Don't mess up with him." "Well, Berry I know the risk and can't I just try to take a revenge on him. Mercedes, thank you for reminding me but I know what I'm doing." Quinn smiled and tap her best friend shoulder.

_This girl is so different from the others. Well, didn't she know the risk of messing up with Sam Evans? But why can't I just fight with her? This gonna be more interesting. _Sam thought to himself. "Okay I know some of you doubted my talent and to prove that I'm a big boy, I'll show you what I've got. Well, Mr. Schue can I perform now?". "Of course Sam!" ."This song that I gonna sing right now will explain to you all who am I." Sam grinned and winked at Quinn trying to flirt with her.

**Now listen to me baby**

**Before I love leave you**

**They call me heart breaker**

**I don't wanna deceive you**

Sam looked at Quinn and stood in front of her. He tap Quinn's shoulder for her to look at him and winked at her.

**If you fall for me **

**I'm not easy to please**

**I'm might tear you apart**

**Told you from the start, baby, from the start**

He left Quinn and made his way towards Santana and grinned at her. "You're so hot Evans!" He smiled and returned to his position. "He's so damn charming isn't it Q?" Santana asked Quinn while waving at Sam. "I don't think that he's charming, he is a playboy and annoying." "Whatever Q". Santana rolled her eyes and continue to enjoy his performance.

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

Sam glanced at Quinn who seemed that she did not enjoy his performance. His mind think of a way so that Quinn will be attracted at him. He did not focused on what he's been doing and just continue to stare at her.

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold**

**Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone**

**If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart**

**Told you from the start**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

**I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart**

The song ended up with applauses from glee members except for Quinn. _Gosh! She didn't clap for me. What did she think? What can I do to get her heart. So, Sam Evans has set a goal. I will try to break that heart of stone. Quinn Fabray, you are so attractive. _Sam smiled to himself as he took a sit beside Finn. "You're great man! Seriously, look at Santana." Finn pointed his finger at Santana. "She even thought that you're awesome." Sam looked at Finn and said "Well Fabray didn't think so. I'm disappointed, she's so much different from the others. She's hot, attractive, pretty and stunning." Finn look confused "But you've got a girlfriend dude. You want to break up with a girl again?" Sam smiled and said "I will do anything so that Fabray would be mine. Anything."

Glee club is over, Sam walked towards Quinn and smiled at her. "So, what do you think about my performance?" "For a little boy, hmm I think it's okay." Sam glared at her. "Hey I'm not a little boy! What can I do to make you praise me?" Quinn rolled her eyes and said "it seems that everything tht you've done sucked a lot." Quinn left Sam speechless. She went to her locker and prepared herself to go home.

_Shit! She said that I sucked? Fabray, I will make sure that you're mine. _Sam went home. As soon as he arrive at his house, he made his way to the computer and checked his email. He grabbed his phone and texted his girlfriend.

_**Sorry to say but I think that we're done. I don't really like you anymore**_

_**Your ex-boyfriend,**_

_**Sam**_

He lay down at his bed and closed his eyes. _Will there be karma for me? _Soon enough, he fell asleep and dream of the blonde girl whom he think that is attractive. "Quinn Fabray, you'll be mine." Sam slurred while he's sleeping.

**Author's note: Here is chapter 1** ! **Hope you'll like it. I have read the reviews and I'm super glad to find out that you actually like the story. I'm not a Filipino, well my teachers are Filipino but I'm not. My country is located in South-East Asia. Well have you ever heard of Indonesia? That's my country. I know that it's not famous at all. But I'm proud to be Indonesian. Do you know Bali? That's one of Indonesia's beautiful city. Okay, please review! I love reviews very much! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Heart-Breaker

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

Sam woke up in the morning with confusion in his head. _What's wrong with me? It's super unusual that a girl rejects me. Come on! I'm Sam Evans, the popular boy, handsome, cool and awesome. Nobody can turn me down! Well except… Damn it! I'll never give up on her, let's see what'll happen today._ Sam smirks while his little brother stared at him with confused facial expression "Sammy, why are you smiling by yourself? Are you crazy?", Sam turn his body to face his little brother "Well, I'm sorry Stevie, I'm just excited for today." Stevie laughed and walked to the door "Sammy, mom said that breakfast is ready." Sam nodded and continue to comb his hair.

Sam went out from his room, with a smile flashed on his face. He took his bag from the table and approached his mother. "Mom, I'll not have breakfast today, I have something to do at school!" He said. "What is that?" his mother asked while serving the food. "Hmmm something about.." He was actually confuse to think about the reason, his reason is to meet Quinn, but he couldn't possibly say that to his mother, he took a deep breath and look at his mother, "we have a football practice mom." _Perfect reason! I would be able to go to school early and see her! Yeah!. _"Is that so? Well I couldn't do anything about it. Bye Sam." Sam walked towards the door and replied his mother, "bye mom."

Sam arrived at school and parked his car when he saw Quinn Fabray entered the school. _There she is, the girl that attract me to fight for her. She seemed so sad, what could possibly happen?_ Sam went out from his car and walked slowly towards Quinn's direction, he grinned and approached her, "Well, isn't it that you're the bitchy girl who taunted me in glee club yesterday?" Quinn faced him and took a deep breath, "what do you want?" Sam was surprised because she seemed different than yesterday, she was less-bitchy. "Oh well, what happened to you?" Quinn glanced at him and walked away from him. "Hey! I'm asking you. What happen?" Sam approached Quinn and tap her shoulder. "Why would you even care? She replied mischievously. Sam didn't know what to say and just stared at her with dropping mouth. _Crap! She must've think that I'm attracted to her and she could possibly act more bitchy than ever. But I'm really attracted to her. I can't deny that. _"I'm talking to you little boy!" Quinn's voice seemed to wake him up. "Umm maybe we could be friends? And you would tell me what happened to you. Friends did that" Sam said groggily. "Why should I be friends with you? Are you telling me that you're attracted to me?" Sam's eyes widened as he heard those words. _Hell yeah Fabray! I'm attracted to you! _"No. I'm not attracted to you, I just wanna be your friend if that is alright." Quinn looked at Sam and smiled. "Well I think it's not bad to be friend with a cute boy." Sam grinned when he heard the word cute. _Cute! She said that I am cute! Yes! I'm one step closer to make you mine Q! _"Let's go!" Sam heard Quinn's voice and followed behind her.

Sam had different class with Quinn for his first period. He couldn't concentrate because his mind is always thinking about her. He kept on thinking about a way to get Quinn. When the class ended, Sam walked out from the classroom and saw Quinn. _Oh that's her, should I approach her?_ When Sam walked towards her, he noticed that she's crying. He hid near the locker to see what's going on. He Finn took Quinn's hand and kissed her cheek. Sam was so surprised, he never thought that his friend, Finn dated with the girl whom he like. Sam kept watching intensely as Quinn hugged Finn back. "You promise Finn?" Quinn gave Finn a questioned look. "I promise, I love you." Sam leaned at the locker, he is very depressed to know that they made up. _Oh God! Is this a karma? I couldn't get the girl that I actually like? _Sam walked towards his locker and stopped when he heard voice calling his name. "Sam." Sam turn his body only to find out that Quinn is approaching him. He faked a smile and say, "Hi Quinn." Quinn noticed the change of his attitude. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sam quickly answered, "nothing Q. I need to go now. Bye!" He left Quinn with the wound in his heart.

After his next class finished, he had his lunch. Quinn approached Sam and asked him to sit with her, Sam nodded slowly. When he was eating, he saw his ex-girlfriend, Michelle walked towards him. "Why did you broke up with me? Is that something wrong?" Sam smirk at Michelle and look at Quinn, "well it's not my fault that I don't have feeling for you anymore isn't it?" Michelle shook his head furiously, "No! we're not breaking up, I love you Sam, please don't break up with me." Sam grinned, "Well I think you did know that I'm a heart-breaker. It's not my fault." Michelle cried and left him. Quinn looked at Sam, "you're a playboy Sam, bad boy." Sam ignored her and continue to eat his lunch.

He has glee after his lunch, he headed to choir room and sit down next to Finn. "Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Quinn?" Sam asked Finn. "I'm sorry dude but why should I tell you?" Sam looked at his feet and gripped his hand, "I thought we are friend." Sam stared at Quinn and shook his head vigorously. _No! no! no! Quinn is Finn's I couldn't steal her from him and I couldn't betray my friend. But, the more I look at her, the more I want to make her mine. _He didn't noticed that glee time is over. He went to his locker and looked at Santana approaching him. "I know that you're in love with Quinn, but you need to get over it." Sam looked at Santana, "I'm not in love with Quinn." Santana laughed and tapped his shoulder. "I'm not blind Sam, I saw you looking at her during glee practice just now." Sam shook his head and shout. "I don't like Quinn, Santana! She acts like bitch, you know." Santana looked at him, "Well how about we are like dating?" Sam thinks about it and he can't let Santana know about his feeling towards Quinn. "Hmmm Okay babe!" Sam replied to her. Santana smiled and left him. He didn't know that Quinn watched him from far. When he turn his back, he saw Quinn cried. _Oh shit! She must've heard about what I've said to Santana. Damn!_ Sam ran towards Quinn but she completely ignored him. "Quinn, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Quinn looked at him with a dirty look. "Do I need to care?" She replied mischievously. _She's back to the old her and even more worse than yesterday. _"I saw you crying just now." Quinn looked at him "Do you think that the reason I cried is you?" Quinn walked towards her locker. "Yeah! Because there's no one that said wrong thing except for me!" Quinn looked at him and smirked, "so you think that you're wrong?" Sam nodded. "Well I didn't think that you're wrong." Quinn left Sam and headed towards Finn's car. "I told you I'm sorry!" Sam caught Quinn and grabbed his hand. "I don't care about it anymore, you said that I acted like a bitch, so I just want to make it true." Quinn pushed him. He just stared at Quinn and saw her kissing Finn. He took his phone from his bag to read the unread messages.

Honey,

I'll make a party in my house tonight. Please come, we'll have some fun tonight.

The glee members will also come. Please come to my house at 7

Love,

Santana

Sam grinned at the message. He knew that Quinn is there and he make sure that he'll come. _Well, perfect time to apologize to Q! if she hates me, then I also need to be myself, the heart-breaker. Unlike poles always attract isn't it? I think I could use Santana. _Sam wasn't sure if she would forgive him, but he will never give up to get her. _If Quinn is jealous, means she loves me. Let's see._ Sam went home and rest for a while because he knew that he'll have fun that night.

Author's note: Thank you for those who reviewed! I know that this chapter sucks because my friend ruined my mood while I'm writing it. Sam-Santana relationship won't stay long and so with Fuinn. Please review! Thanks for reading. (:

(ACP)


	4. Chapter 3

Heart-Breaker

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the long update, I do have a problem with my mind and my friend (M, IF YOU READ THIS, I AM SO SO SORRY FOR GETTING MAD AT YOU). So, I am stressed and forgot about this story. Anyway, please read. Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

_Okay, so the time is still 6 and the party will start at 7. I still have time to prepare and buy something for Santana. _Sam thought to himself while grabbing hair gel and put it on his hair. _Spiky blonde hair, isn't it cool? _He grinned, then he took a bottle of perfume, spray it on his body and fix his shirt. He took his wallet, the car's key and headed towards the door. "Samuel, where are you going?" Sam looked to his right side and find out that his parents were sitting on the couch. "Mom, dad I'm going to my girlfriend's party." Sam said nervously. "Girlfriend? Why haven't you told us?" _Oh damn it! I forgot that I haven't tell them. I regret for saying the word 'girlfriend'. _"Well, I'm sorry dad, I'm just shy to tell it to you." Sam smiled at his parents. "Who's your girlfriend, Samuel?" Sam tensed up a bit and fake a smile "S-Santana Lopez." His parents looked at him and lose their smile. "Santana Lopez? You're dating a bitch? What the hell happened to you Samuel? Do you umm have sex with her? Sam smiled and calmly answer "No dad, she's kind and not the bitch that I'm telling you before." His dad stood up and approached Sam "Samuel, I don't like the fact that you're dating her okay?" "Don't worry Dad, the relationship won't stay long." Sam whispered. "Excuse me Samuel?" Sam shook his head "nothing dad, just forget about what I say just now." _Don't worry dad, once I get Quinn Fabray, I'll broke up with Santana. Quinn is much better than Santana. _Sam headed towards the door and look at his parents again. He smiled at them because he knew that his parents will love his next girlfriend.

Sam stopped his car at a jewelry shop and got out from his car. _Whew! I think I just need to buy a necklace for San. Let me see what is Quinn's reaction when I give this necklace to San. _Sam smiled by himself and was shocked when the lady tap his shoulder. "Can I help you, sir?" "umm yeah, I'n looking for a necklace to give to my girlfriend." While the lady was searching for some sample, Sam looked at the rings. _If I give this to Quinn, will she be happy? _"Sir, here are the samples of the necklace." Sam nodded and keep staring at the rings. "Sir, I think If you wanted to give something to your girlfriend, I highly recommend you this ring." The lady pointed to a ring with a diamond on it. "Yeah, it looks great." _Well, I just need to buy Santana a necklace, not a ring._ "Ma'am, I think I just need a necklace." The lady smiled at him. "Well, Ma'am I think I gonna buy this necklace." He pointed to a simple necklace with a small letter S in it. "Okay, that's all?" Sam nodded. _WAIT! I think that the ring is useful when Quinn's mine. _"Wait Ma'am! I also want to take this ring." The lady took out the ring and smiled at him "Well, I know that you will take this ring." Sam went to the cashier and paid for the jewelries. _Quinn, even though you're not mine yet, I know that someday we will be together. _

Sam arrived at Santana's house at 7.15, he knew that he was late and he thought that he might see Quinn there. He knocked the door and looked around Santana's big house. "Oh Sammy has come, come on in honey!" Santana said seductively. "Hey babe!" Sam faked a smile at Santana and came in. Sam's eyes wandered to see if Quinn's there. And.. He saw her. He wanted to approach her but Santana pulled his arms and pushed him to the couch. He couldn't push Santana who is kissing him because that will be rude, and his plan couldn't be ruined. So, he just let Santana making out with him. Quinn was drinking with Finn and seemed to enjoy her night. _Where's Sam? _She thought. She felt bad because she got mad at him even though he already say sorry. She looked around and saw Sam making out with Santana. _Why is Santana laying on top of him? He's such a jerk! _Quinn felt her chest tightened at the thought of not having Sam. _What if I am Santana, maybe I'll feel good. What am I thinking? I couldn't fall in love with my best friend's boyfriend and I've got a good boyfriend. _Quinn couldn't help to hide her jealousy, she knew that she has a feeling for Sam, but she just won't admit it. "Quinn, should we go home?" Quinn didn't realize that Finn was talking to her. "Quinn?" _I've got a good boyfriend and I will not cheat on him. _"Quinn?" Finn shook her shoulder and it shocked Quinn "Yeah? What happened?" Finn shook his head "I'm asking you if you wante to go home now." Quinn felt stupid for thinking about Sam, but she couldn't deny that she is attracted to Sam Evans. "No, I want to spend more time here. If you wanted to go home, I have no problem,, but I'm staying here." Finn shook his head "No, a good guy will not left his girlfriend alone." Finn smiled at her. Quinn nodded and kissed Finn. _My boyfriend is a gentleman and Sam is not. I shouldn't be thinking about him."_

"San, stop it I've got something to tell you." Santana looked at him and rolled over so that he'll be able to sit down. "Okay, don't say that we're breaking up." Sam chuckled and smiled at her. "No, I won't break up with you tonight." _Yes, not tonight but the night when I get Quinn, I'll break up with you. _Sam thought to himself and smile. "So, what do you want to say, Evans?" Sam looked at Quinn who is now kissing Finn. _Don't be sad Sam, she's just a girl. _"Well, I bought this for you, I think it looks cute when you wear it." Sam opened the box containing the necklace and give it to her. "Oh Sammy, you're so sweet!" She quickly grabbed the box and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Guys! Look at this! Sam Evans bought me a beautiful necklace!" Santana shouted excitedly. The crowd cheered and Sam just sit and smile. _What? He gave her a necklace! _Quinn almost cry when Finn pulled her to approach Sam. "Wow dude! You're so sweet, I hope you'll not broke her heart." Finn said while tapping his shoulder. Sam stood up and looked at Quinn who seemed to avoid eye contact with him. "I think it's my nature to be sweet, Finn can I borrow your girlfriend? She owed me a thing." Finn nodded and left them. "What do you want, Sam?" Quinn looked at him with angry expression. "Well, Quinn, sorry for what happened at school." _She didn't get jealous? Well, maybe I'm wrong, she doesn't feel a thing for me." _Quinn looked at him sarcastically, "Oh really, you're sorry? And why didn't you tell me that you will give a necklace to Santana?" Sam smiled a bit "Well, it's none of your business." Quinn's temper rose up high "None of my business? Hello? You're my…." She stopped when she felt his lips on her lips. He kissed her. _Wow a firework. _Quinn quickly pushed him. "You're my friend, Sam." Quinn muttered. Sam expression changed, his smile faded. "Yeah, just a friend, of course! Just now a guy pushed me. So yeah, sorry." Quinn smiled at him. "Hey, are you jealous Quinn?" Quinn looked at him mischievously "Me? Jealous? Hah! What for?" Sam grinned and held her hand. "Because San and I are dating?" Quinn shook her head and smile. "No, I think a dork and a bitch is a perfect couple!" "Hey! I'm not a dork! I'm the coolest and sweetest man that ever alive." Quinn replied "But for me you're not." Sam stood there speechless.

The party is over, Sam was still sober because Santana always took his time. He reached his house and lie down on his bed. He pulled out the ring that he had bought from the store. _One day, I'll give this ring to her, I'm sure of it!_ Sam grinned before he fell asleep.

Quinn looked at her picture with Finn on the table. She sat down on the couch and think about what happened just now. She remembered Sam's lips crashed into hers and it felt good, better than Finn. _I hope that I'll have the chance to kiss him again. _Quinn headed to her room and lie down on her bed. _Am I falling for him? I can't cheat on my boyfriend and I can't betray my friend but I also can't deny my feeling. _"I'm falling for Sam Evans." She whispered and fell asleep. She doesn't know what's wrong with her mind, because she dreamed about her and Sam kissing.

Author's note: Okay, how is it? I would like to know your comment and can you help me with giving ideas? So, please review!


End file.
